


Galar Adventures

by OpalBunnyUlric



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalBunnyUlric/pseuds/OpalBunnyUlric
Summary: My OC's Daughter Mochi and Hop go on their journey together.  Fluff and comedy ensues.
Relationships: Hop/oc oc/oc
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

It was a warm summer day when I was woken by my alarm clock. I sat up in bed rubbing my eyes for a moment before leaning over to turn off my alarm. I look at the clock and a realization hits me.  
"Oh! That's right! Leon's exhibition match is today and I was gonna watch it." I grab the remote for my T.V and turn it on seeing Leon standing there striking his famous pose with his Charizard standing behind him. I giggle as the pose was a little much but Leon had always been that way. And so was his brother, it was something rather charming about both of them.   
The camera then paned to show his opponent Rihan. Who was also a long time rival of his. The battle began and Leon's Charizard took on its Gigantimax form.  
"Wow! Hops big brother is so cool. I wish I could watch it with him though. But I don't want to bother him while he cheers on his brother." I say to myself before peering put my window to see Hops house down the way. That's when I noticed him running down the pathway to my house.   
"I-it's Hop. But why isn't he watching his brothers match? Did he want to watch it together too?" I wondered aloud not noticing my cheeks already turning pink. But I was snapped out of my daydreaming when I hear him knock on the front door.   
"Oh! I better get dressed." I start running to get myself together as I hear my father open the front door.   
"Oh, good morning Hop. Didn't expect to see you today. I thought your brother's big match was today."  
"It is but that's actually why I'm here. I already recorded it to watch later. I was gonna see if Mochi wanted to come with me to go meet him at the train station. He should be here soon."   
"I see. Well I'll let her know you're here, she should be up by now." Hop nodded and stood at the bottom of the steps. I was brushing my wild white hair when I hear my father knock on the door.  
"Mochi sweety. Your friend Hop came to see you." I open the door finishing with my hair.  
"Thanks dad." I say giving him a hug before moving past him to go downstairs where I saw Hop. I smile at him when he looks at me and he smiles back and I could feel my cheeks heat up a little again as I mentally slap myself for being so shy around him like we hadn't been friends almost our whole lives.   
"Good morning Hop."  
"Mornin Mochi. You look really nice today."  
"Oh … uhm t-thank you."   
"So you ready?"  
"Hm? Ready for what?"   
"To go meet Leon at the train station!" He said with excitement.   
"He'll be here any minute."  
"Sure. Lets go."   
"Sweet! C'mon" he said taking my hand and leading me out the door. I could've sworn I heard my mother and father snickering on our way out but I didn't have time to look back as fast as Hop moved.   
As we were making our way to his past his house we stopped seeing a Wooloo tackling an old fence that went to the part of the forest people weren't supposed to go in. Hop walks over letting go of my hand and kneeling near the Wooloo.  
"Hey ya silly little thing stop that. I see what you're doing using tackle on the fences. You can't go in there, there's all kinds of scary pokemon over there." I stood smiling watching him talk to the Wooloo, he did have a way with them. And he had one of his own that his brother caught for him before leaving to do his challenges for the first time. The Wooloo didn't seem like it wanted to stop but moved away nonetheless but something told me this wouldn't be the last we would see of this Wooloo. Hop chuckles and stands back up looking to me.  
"Well now that that's taken care of let's get going." I nod and he takes off again with me trying to keep up behind him. I had never actually met Leon but Hop had told me all kinds of things about him and I was excited to actually get to meet him.   
It doesn't take long for us to reach the train station in Wedgehurst and when we do we see a gathering of people no doubt talking to Leon. When we get closer I can see the top of his head through the crowd.  
"It's our unbeatable champion Leon! You and Charizard are the best!" I smile and look to Hop and I could already see the excitement in his eyes. He loved his brother and was happy for any time they got to spend together seeing as Leon was pretty busy sense becoming champion.   
After a moment of Leon and the towns people talking, Hops hand shot up to wave Leon over. He walked through the crows and smiled when he saw Hop.  
"Well if it isn't my number one fan. You came all the way here to pick me up huh?" He asked and Hop nodded.  
"Yup. Mochi and I both came Lee." Leon then looked to me. I smile and wave.  
"So you're Mochi? Hop has told me loads about you. It seems the two of you are pretty close." I blush … does Hop really talk about me? To his big brother.   
"Oh uhm well … yeah I guess we are. Hop is my best friend." I say looking at the ground trying to regain control over my temperature. Hop seems to want to change the subject though wich wasn't like him usually he was enthusiastic about nearly everything.  
"W-well we should hurry home Lee. I'm sure mom will want to make us dinner and you said you brought some gifts so c'mon let's hurry!" He said before taking off back towards our houses. Leon and I both smile watching him.  
"That Hop … he's always so silly. Well let's follow after before we lose him." I nod and we both follow behind Hop again trying to keep up. He really is fast, and he has so much energy. We all eventually make it back to their house and Hop stops at the front door.  
"Oh wait! Before we go in. Leon what were the presents you brought? It's pokemon isn't it?" Leon chuckles.  
"Well yes. I thought seeing as the two of you will be starting your very own journeys soon I would bring you starters to choose."  
"Wow that's awesome! Thanks Lee!"   
"Well then let's do it. It's showtime everyone." He takes out three pokeballs from his bag and threw them. Three little pokemon come out. They looked around for a moment before they start playing. I smile and chuckle a bit watching them. Hop looks to me.  
"You go first Mochi."  
"Are you sure?" He nods.  
"Mhm."  
"Well okay." I look between all of them. They were all so cute I didn't know which to pick. But while I knelt there the little Sobble walked over and started staring at me.   
"What is it little guy?"   
"Sob sobble sob!" It then jumped on my head. I look up trying to see him but could just feel his little fingers gripping onto my head. I look to the others.   
"Well I guess I'm taking Sobble." I say smiling and reaching up to pet it.  
"That one is a little girl. Are you gonna give her a name?"  
"Well she did name her first pokemon that her mom gave her. Her name is Dutchess, she's a pink Espurr. Her mom had one named Princess."  
"Wow a shiny. That's pretty neat."  
"Yup and her and Wooloo are best friends. They play together all the time."  
"Wow so even your pokemon share a deep bond. That's pretty amazing. I'm happy you both have someone so close to you that you can go through your challenges with. It'll make things more fun and keep you motivated." He said smiling.   
"Y-yeah. But about Sobbles nickname. I think I'll go with Cordelia, it means daughter of the sea."  
"That sounds really nice. And I think I'll go with Scorbunny. How 'bout it?" He says looking to Scorbunny. He jumped up and down showing his excitement.   
"Awesome! You and Wooloo are gonna get so strong, and then we'll take Lee on together!" I couldn't help but smile. Seeing him talk about his dreams was always inspiring. He never stopped, and always tried so hard.   
"Well I guess I'll take little Grookey then." Suddenly the front door of Hops house opens and my mother and Hops walk out. My mom walks over.  
"Alright you three rapscallions. Get in here and eat up!" Hop smiles.  
"Aw man dinner sounds grate!" He takes off into the house. My mom smiles at me as my dad walks out.  
"So you chose Sobble? Nice, I bet you two three will get really strong together. Just like my team and your mothers. And Hops brother." My mother than leans over and whispers.  
"And maybe you two will get together. I always thought you two would be adorable as a couple. And even Hops mom thinks so."   
"M-mom! I … that's … I'm gonna go eat." I say quickly scurrying into the house. Why do parents have to ve so embarrassing?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hop and my OC's daughter Mochi go on their pokemon journey together. Fluff and comedy ensues ❤

The next morning I woke up with Cordelia and Dutchess both lying next to me. I smile and think about all the fun we had after dinner last night. I and Hop stayed up as lo g as we could playing with our new partners and getting to know them. Hops Scorbunny was just like him, hyper and funny. He was running around so fast Dutchess had to pick him up with her psychic to hold him still. We all laughed pretty hard at that.   
And little Cordelia, well she was pretty quick and cunning. I could see it in her eyes. She and Dutchess seemed to be getting along pretty well. And this morning Hop and I planned on training together in the tall grass between Wedgehurst and home before we left. Trying to get our pokemon nice and strong.   
I got out of bed and Dutchess and Cordelia both began to wake up. I look over at them getting dressed in my regular clothes for the day.  
"You guys ready for today? We're gonna go battle some wild pokemon. And maybe even some other trainers if we're really lucky. And … we get to see Hop and his pokemon so you guys can play together again. How's that sound?" I ask looking back at them now brushing my hair. They both made happy little noises and jumped around on my bed. I giggle and walk over picking them both up. Cordelia crawled onto my head and Dutchess sat on my shoulder.  
I made my way down to breakfast where I see my mom standing at the counter chopping onions and my father at the stove stirring the not yet cooked food. After my mother was done she added the onion to whatever they were cooking.   
"Good morning." I say smiling at them.  
"Good morning sweety. Your father and I are finishing up breakfast now. Dutchess and Cordelia can go ahead and eat, I already put the pokemon food out for them." I nod and put them down letting them run over to eat with my mom and dads pokemon. My father had a team of dog types. Including a dusk Lycanroc. And my mother had a lot of cute pokemon including her Espurr Princess who was Dutchess's mother. And we had a whole bunch of other pokemon that lived with us too. Hop sometimes joked our house was like a pokemon daycare, and he wasn't too far off.  
My aunt who lived in Hulbury was kind of the same way but she had a lot of water and fire types. And my uncle had some really strong pokemon too. I took my seat at the table and waited. It wasn't too long before we were all sitting and eating breakfast together.   
"Sooo you and Hop are going to go train together before your big send off huh?" My mother asked. Oh boy, I could already tell where this was going.   
"Well, yes. Leon said it would probably be a good idea."   
"I see. Honestly I think it's grate that you two are doing this together. And it's adorable. I can't wait to see how strong you two get. I bet Hop and you both will have no trouble beating Leon when the time comes."  
"I hope so. I really want Hop to win, and reach his dream of being the new champion." I could see the smile on my mother's face and knew all too well what it meant. She had been like this sense Hop and I had become friends, and oddly enough my father didn't even say anything about it. Meanwhile when any of my siblings would even mention bringing a boy home my father would growl like he was one of his Lycanroc.   
"Well I agree with your mother. I'm glad you're not gonna be out there all by yourself. You are the youngest of all your siblings after all. They've all traveled to different regions by now. Though that reminds me some of them mentioned maybe coming into town to watch your first gym battle. We should have a big barbeque afterwards to celebrate."   
"Sure. But it really isn't that big of a deal."   
"Oh hush. It is a big deal. You're starting your first life journey. And it won't be your last." My mother says with a cheeky wink. I sigh and look to my dad who just gave me an apologetic smile.   
We all finish up our breakfast and I get up with a big stretch. I look at the clock.  
"Well I better get going. I'm sure Hop is probably already-" and as is on cue there was a knock at the door. I look to Cordelia and Dutchess.  
"Well come on guys! It's time to go." They run over and hop onto my head and shoulder. I head for the door and make my way outside where I see Hop standing on the pathway waiting with a big smile.   
"There you are Mochi. You ready for the beginning of our adventure?" I chuckle and nod.  
"You bet!" We started running towards the tall grass area but I stopped in my tracks when I caught something out of the corner of my eye. The gate from yesterday was wide open and the little Wooloo was gone. I guess my gut had been right when it got a feeling about the little guy. Hop turns back to me wondering why I stopped but he must've noticed the gate finally.  
"Oh man … you think that little Wooloo ran off into the forest?"  
"I think so. That's not good Hop. He's probably lost and scared. And the pokemon that live deep in those woods are really strong, Wooloo could get hurt."  
"Well then I guess we're going in there huh?" I nod. He turns back to the forest and runs in, I follow behind him. As soon as we entered the trees were dense and thick just like the fog that surrounded us. Hop looked around but it was no use, there was no sign of the Wooloo anywhere.   
"I guess we'll have to keep going. Let's make sure we stick together."  
"Right." We keep going deeper and deeper into the forest. I noticed it was eerily quiet.   
"Hop I think somethings wrong, there's almost no pokemon around and it's super quiet."   
"Yeah, you're right. Hey wait, I think I see something over there!" He took off running and as I follow behind him whatever it was got close enough to be seen. It was some dog looking pokemon. We both stop and look to each other.   
"That's definitely not Wooloo." Hop said. I shake my head. It stood there looking at us before letting out a strange howl and the fogged seemed to thicken. We reach for our pokeballs at the same time. I throw out Cordelia and he threw out Scorbunny.  
"Cordelia use pound!"  
"Scorbunny use tackle!"  
The two of then attack but nothing happens. The hits don't even seem to actually connect with anything.   
"It didn't do anything. What do we do now?" Hop asked looking at me.   
"I … I don't know."   
"Oh man … this isn't good." As we stood there unmoving my head was swimming. The pokemon stares at us for a moment, and then it came at us like it was about to attack. But before it could everything went black.   
The next thing we knew we were waking up to the sound of Leon's voice.  
"Hop, Mochi! There you two are. I was looking everywhere. When you two hadn't shown up yet I started to get worried." Hop rubs his head a bit.  
"That's right … we were supposed to meet you after we were done training. I completely forgot because of the-. Oh no, Wooloo! We never found him!" Leon chuckles and looks back. Wooloo was with Leon's Charizard. Hop and I both give a sigh of relief.   
"It was pretty dangerous for you guys to come in here by yourselves, but I can see why you did it. But now that, that's all over we should get out of here." We both willingly agree and head out of the forest with the little Wooloo in tow.  
We make it out without any incidents thanks to Leon being with us. When we make it completely out Leon lets Wooloo go on about his way before turning to us.  
"So do either of you remember what happened in there? You were out cold on the ground when I found you."  
"Well there was this strange pokemon. I've never seen it before so I have no clue what it could've been, but it was super strong. Me and Mochi both had our pokemon attack it and it did nothing. It didn't even seem like it connected but it had to have." Hop explained.  
"It was almost like an illusion." I added.   
"An unseen pokemon … that seemed to be an illusion? I've never heard of such a thing but … maybe Sonia has. Why don't you guys go get in at least a little bit of training and I'll go talk to her. You guys meet me there when you're done." We nod and Leon says his goodbyes before we part ways. Hop and I finally make our way to the tall grass area and train together for a few hours.  
**TIME SKIP**  
"Hey Mochi it's starting to get a little late, why don't we head to the pokemon lab."  
"Sounds good to me. Don't want Leon getting worried again. But it was sweet of him to come looking for us. He really does worry about you huh?"  
"Well … yeah I guess so. He's always looked after me when he could. He looks after everyone. That's one of the reasons I look up to him." I couldn't help but smile, it made me miss my sibling a little. We made our way to the pokemon lab and walk in seeing Leon talking to a girl with a Yamper at her side. They both look over and wave.  
"Hey, you guys made it!" Leon said walking over with his friend following.   
"This is Sonia. Sonia, this is my little brother Hop and his friend Mochi."  
"Nice to meet you two. As Leon said I'm Sonia, the professor's assistant. And her grandaughter. I see you two have your Rotom phones. Let me see them and I can add your pokedex to it." We hand our phones over and she tinkers with them a bit before handing them back.   
"Thank you!" Hop and I both say taking our phones. Leon smiles.   
"Well now that, that's done let's go see Professor Magnolia and see if she maybe knows more about this pokemon you guys saw."  
"Good luck with that. I don't think she'll know much more than me though."  
"Yeah, but it's worth a shot. If it comes out of the forest we need to know what we can to protect ourselves." Sonia nods and Leon heads for the door signalling us to follow.   
We make our way down route 2 to the end where a house sat with a battle ring outside of it. Leon made his way in and looked around.   
"Professor Magnolia! It's Leon, are you here?" An older woman makes her way out from one of the other rooms and smiles at Leon.   
"Leon, how nice to see you. And I see you brought your younger brother with you this time. I haven't seen him sense he was a tiny thing. Come in." We walk in and I take a look around. It was an interesting house.   
Leon started to explain what had happened and Magnolia asked Hop and I a few questions. We didn't have many answers for her but she seemed to expect as much.   
"I see. I have no idea what it could've been. But something tells me it won't be the last time we see it. Though for now the two of you should focus more on your pokemon. Maybe try to fill your pokedex's."  
"Well we would like to join in on the trainer challenges but Lee won't sponsor us."  
"And why not?" She asked, looking to Leon.  
"Well they still have a lot to learn about pokemon. And they need to get stronger as trainers."  
"How are they going to do that without expirience? You're always telling people to go out and become stronger and it would be easier for them to do that if they could battle more pokemon and trainers their unfamiliar with."  
"I … guess you have a point. Fine then, Hop, Mochi if you can show me a good battle I'll sponsor you both. What do you say?"   
"Yeah! C'mon Mochi let's show him what we've learned!"  
"Oh … uhm, alright." I didn't want to fight Hop but I knew what it meant to him. And it was just a friendly spar anyway. We make our way out to the battle arena and take our places.   
"I hope you're ready Mochi, I won't go easy on you." I nod and throw out Cordelia first while he throws out Wooloo. We battle it out for a good twenty minutes before it comes down to both of our last pokemon. Mine being Dutchess and his being Scorbunny. We throw a few attacks at each other until -  
"Dutchess, use psychic!" And she throws Scorbunny knocking him out. Leon starts clapping.   
"Wow that was grate you two!"   
"Man I can't believe I lost. Man Mochi you and your pokemon are tuff. I had my throw down perfect and everything." Leon chuckles.   
"You always did worry about things like that Hop. But having a perfect throw won't make you a stronger pokemon trainer. You've gotta start working really hard with them and training as much as you guys can handle it."  
"I will. And then I'll challenge you and be the new champion." I smile looking at him.  
"You can do it Hop … I know you can." He looks at me returning the smile.  
"Thanks Mochi, and I couldn't ask for a better rival. But I'll get you next time." Magnolia who had come out to watch sometimes in the middle of our battle to watch smiles.   
"Well it's awful late. Why don't you two stay the night and head out in the morning?"  
"That sounds grate! Thanks professor." She nods and we all prepare to head back inside when two shooting stars land behind Hop and I. We look at each other and Hop walks over to pick them up.   
"Wow, shooting stars! Mochi make a wish. I wish to get strong and beat Leon. With my best friend and my pokemon by my side." I felt myself blish a bit. He was always so sweet. But what was my wish? Honestly … if I could wish for anything in this vary moment, it would be to see Hop reach his own dreams. And to be able to help him on his way.   
"Actually I could turn those into Dynomax bands for you. They'd be more useful that way."   
"Wow really? That's even better! Then I can make my pokemon even bigger and stronger."  
"There's a lot more to it than that but I'm sure you two will figure it out. Just be careful and don't overuse it."   
"We won't. Thanks again professor!" And with that he handed over the wishing stars and we headed off to bed. I smiled laying there with Dutchess and Cordelia. I was starting to feel some of Hop's excitement about our journey to come. Tomorrow morning would be the moment that could change our lives forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My pokemon OC's Daughter Mochi and her childhood friend Hop go on their pokemon journey together. Fluff and comedy ensues ❤

The next morning I wake up early to hear Hop knocking on the door.  
"C'mon Mochi, let's get an early start to the day. We have to head to Motostoke as soon as possible." I chuckle, not bothered by the early riser I sit up and stretch.  
"Alright I'll be down soon."  
"Sweet!" I don't take too long to get ready. Once I am finished I walk down and meet Hop at the door. He hands me a bracelet.   
"Here this one's yours Mochi." I take it and put it on.  
"Wow, they look so simple and yet they turn our pokemon into such large beasts. Even completely changing the look of some pokemon."  
"Right. I mean who would think. Well now that we've got these I think we're more than ready to hit the road. Lee should be meeting us at the train station to give us our indorsement papers before we leave."   
"Okay then, let's go." We head out and start back down route 2 until we get to the train station and head inside where Leon was waiting for us.  
"Ah there you guys are. And here are these. You'll need them when you get to Motostoke." He said handing both of us some papers. We take them and put them away in our bags.  
"So Lee are you coming with us?"  
"Actually there's some other stuff I have to take care of before the ceremony. But I'll see you there."  
"Well alright but I'll be looking for you." Leon chuckles a bit but nods.   
"Alright. Well you two better grab your tickets before the train leaves without you." We both go get our tickets and Leon leaves the station with his Charizard following behind him. After grabbing our tickets we board the train and take our seats. Not long after the train takes off and I watch out the window as the beautiful landscape passes by. I look at Hop who was scrolling through his phone.   
"I bet you're really excited to make it to Motostoke huh?"  
"You bet! I can't wait to see the rest of the competition. And the gym leaders we'll be facing off against. What about you?" While I wasn't as excited as Hop, it was still all pretty exciting. I wasn't really super excited about meeting new people. But seeing new places and pokemon sounded amazing.  
"Yeah, I'm excited too. I can't wait to see what kind of pokemon are out there. I have a few ideas on what I want to add to my team."  
"Really, like what?"  
"Well … I was thinking of maybe adding a Wooloo to my team. I always really liked yours and the other ones in the village. But I don't know." I say looking off to the side.   
"That would be grate. Wooloo are awesome partner pokemon. Anything else?"  
"Well I was thinking about a Sizzlipede too. But I think they're mostly found on route three which is on the way to Turffield."  
"Yeah that's true. But when we get there you can totally catch one! Your team is already starting to sound pretty tuff Mochi."  
"Y-you really think so? To be honest I'm not sure I'm cut out for this whole battling thing."  
"Hey don't say that. You're a grate pokemon trainer. And we'll only get stronger from here!" I smile, his enthusiasm was inspiring.  
"I'm sure you're right. So have you thought about any other pokemon you might catch other than Rookidee?"   
"I'm not completely sure but who knows. I'm always open to adding new pokemon to my team." He said looking out the window as our train passed by a family of wild Pidove flying by.  
Some time passed as we sat there and talked and eventually the train stopped. But something was strange, there was no way we were on board as long as we were supposed to be. Hop and I make our way off the train and see one of the conductors standing by.   
"Excuse me sir? Why did we stop?" Hop asked.   
"Well there's a bit of a problem. There seems to be a flock of Wooloo in the way. Sorry for the inconvenience."   
"Wait then that means- this is the wild area?" The conductor nods and Hop turns to me looking more excited.   
"Oh man, Mochi this is the perfect opportunity for us to train and maybe even catch some more pokemon!"   
"I guess so. Should we head out then?"   
"Yeah, let's go!" As we headed for the exit I feel something hit the back of my leg. I stop and look down to see one of the Wooloo looking back at me. I kneel down and pet her.  
"What's up little Wooloo. Why aren't you with the others?" It made one of it's cute little noises at me and bumped its head against my knee.  
"Hey Mochi, maybe she wants to go with you." She let out another little bleat and I look from Hop back to her.  
"Is that true? Do you really wanna come with me?"   
"Meh meeeeh!" She hopped around a bit before looking back at me, she seemed happy. I couldn't help but smile, my heart felt so happy. I pick her up and hug her.  
"We'd love to have you on our team. I'll name you Elffie, how does that sound?"  
"Meeeeeeh!" Hop and I both laugh and I sit her back on the ground.   
"Well then Elffie, let's go see if we can find some more friends!" And with that we all took off out of the train station. When we came out we could see strange glowing rock formations, some of them with a beam of light coming out and trainers standing around them.   
"Those are max raid dens! They have high level dynomax pokemon in them. We should try and take a few of them on. We can grow our strength and maybe even find some of those rare candies that help your pokemon get stronger faster."  
"Alright, which one should we do first?"   
"Hmmm." He looked around until he saw one that wasn't occupied by other trainers.   
"How about that one over there?" I nod agreeing and we head that way. My heart was racing. Were we really strong enough to take on one of these pokemon? I guess we're about to find out.   
We approach the den and Hop just goes right in. I stop at first but gather my courage and follow him in. It was dark and at first I didn't see anything. But then a pokemon could be heard crying out from the back of the den before a purple fog spread around us and suddenly there was a giant Caterpie about twenty feet away. I look to Hop.   
"I know that's a Caterpie and all but do you really think we can take it down with just the two of our pokemon? Maybe we should use two each or something."  
"Well … I guess you're right. We've never done this before so it's better to be safe than sorry. Alright, Scorbunny and Rookidee, come on out!" I take out a pokeball from my belt.   
"Cordelia come on out!" I then look to Elffie.  
"You wanna join in on this one girl?"  
"Meeeeh!" She hopped out to the battlefield. Hop then turned back to me.   
"Now only one of us can dynomax, otherwise we could bring the whole den down on top of our heads."  
"I think you should go first. Scorbunny has a type advantage after all, so it would be the easiest route to beating Caterpie."   
"Grate thinking Mochi! Alright Scorbunny, I hope you're ready!" The little Scorbunny hopped around just as excited as his trainer. Hop began to activate his band and soon enough there was a giant Scorbunny on the field.  
"Wow Hop, that's amazing!"  
"Hehe, thanks." He said rubbing the back of his neck. It looked like he had some pink on his face, though it was probably just all the purple fog making the light look off.  
We battled the Caterpie for about fifteen minutes before it finally fainted. We searched the den and found all kinds of berries, treasures, and even some of the candies Hop was talking about which we split up and gave to our pokemon.   
We did this for most of the day. Switching up what pokemon we used and making sure to try and split the candies and things we found evenly. When it starts to get close to dusk Hop stops and looks at me, then looks at his phone.   
"Oh man, we better get to Motostoke before we're late."   
"Alright then. Shall we?" He nods and we take out the map making sure to head the right way then get moving.   
It didn't take too long for us to make it there thankfully. And when we walk into town we see Sonia at the pokemon center. She waves when she sees us and comes over.  
"Hey you two. Fancy seeing you here. I guess you two are gonna be doing the gym challenges?"   
"Yup! But what are you doing here?"  
"Well my gran thought it would be a good idea for me to go out and try to find out more about this mysterious pokemon you told her about. She seems to think it may have something to do with the legend of the darkest day."  
"The legend of the darkest day?" Hop questioned.   
"Oh I remember my dad telling me about that. It's said that a long time ago there was a dark fog that covered the world, or at least our region. And when it was here there were giant pokemon that roamed the land causing all kinds of destruction." Sonia nods.  
"Yup, that's pretty much it. But I think there's more to the story, so I'm looking into it. Plus it's nice being out on the open road again."  
"I see. Well I hope you have good luck with it. And if you ever need anything maybe Hop and I can help."  
"Yeah we wouldn't mind." Hop added.   
"No that's okay. Don't you worry about it, I'll find my way. You two just worry about getting yourselves to the challenger sign ups. Go on now, before they close up."   
"Alright. See ya Sonia!" She waves goodbye as we run down the street and take the strange lift to the stadium where people were lined up.   
We waited in line until we made it to the front where the man greeted us and asked for our sponsors which we handed over.   
"Wow you two are sponsored by our unbeatable champion himself. Wow you must be pretty impressive trainers." Hop got a big smile on his face.  
"I'm actually Leon's little brother. And I'm gonna beat him this year."  
"I see, well good luck with that. By the way, what numbers would the two of you like?"  
"I'll take one eighty nine. What about you Mochi?"  
"I'll take triple zeros like my mom had."  
"Alright then I'll put your numbers in and they'll be on the back of your uniforms." Hop turns to me while we wait.  
"I knew your dad had done the challenges but I didn't know your mom did."  
"Well actually she just signed up so she could get one of the cool trainer cards and uniforms. She never actually participated in any gym battles."  
"Oh. Honestly it does seem like something your mom would do. She's pretty funny." He said smiling. I chuckle a bit and nod.   
"Yeah she is."  
"Here are your league cards and your uniforms. You may change over there. The ceremony itself will begin in another hour or so. Feel free to look around town as long as you make it back in time." We nod taking our things and moving out of line. Hop then looks at me.   
"I did see a few places I wouldn't mind checking out when we came into town. I'm sure you did too. Why don't we split up and have a look around? We'll meet back up here before the ceremony starts so we can go in together."  
"Alright. That sounds good to me." I agreed but a part of me was scared to be on my own in this big, new city, around all these new people. But I didn't want him to feel like he had to hold my hand, I knew there would be moments where we split to do our own thing.   
"Well then I'm off for now. But I'll see you soon okay?" I nod and he runs off waving as he goes. I look around and decide to check out the salon and the boutique.   
I walk into the boutique first and go to the counter. I pick up a magazine and start looking through it. After flipping through a couple of pages I stop seeing a hairstyle I actually liked. I look at the girl behind the counter.   
"Could I get this please?"  
"Sure thing, right this way miss." I follow her to a chair where she sits me down and throws an apron over me. She starts cutting and styling and before too long my long white hair was swept to one side that went all the way down my front stopping at my waist, and I had lash grazing bangs.  
I look in the mirror and see my bright white eyes and light pink lips were easier to notice with my hair out of my face more. I look at the lady handing her the money for it all.  
"Thank you I love it."   
"No problem sweety. And might I say I'm sure your boyfriend will love it too." I feel my cheeks heat up at her words.  
"O-oh, well thank you. I better get going. Thanks again!" I awkwardly yell as I scurry out the front door. I take a few seconds to calm myself down before heading into the boutique. As soon as I walk in I see the vast choices they have and start looking around.   
I grab a few things and before I knew it I had a whole new outfit. A purple shirt, skort, and thigh high socks. Along with white loafers, a jacket, and some gloves. Before I leave I change into my new outfit. Looking in the mirror I smile, I actually really liked the new clothes and hair. I take a picture and send it to my mom with the caption "what do you think?" I put the phone away and head out to go sell some of the treasures I had gotten from earlier.   
I go to the pokemon center and sell everything and grabbing some extra pokeballs and potions for the road. When I leave the pokemon center I hear my phone jingle in my pocket meaning someone had sent me a message. I check it and see my mom had responded.   
"Aww sweety you look AMAZING! I bet Hop will agree 😙" My god, did she always have to say such embarrassing stuff. I huff and slip the phone back into my pocket not intending to carry on that conversation. Looking at the clock first I notice my hour is already almost up.   
"Wow, that seemed like it went by quick. I better head back. Knowing Hop he probably headed back early and is waiting on me." I begin the short trip back up to the stadium and walk in when I get there. As I figured Hop was already there and in his uniform. I walk up behind him and tap his shoulder.  
"I'm back." He turns around quickly.  
"Oh Mochi you-" he stopped silent for a moment with wide eyes. For a second I thought maybe something was wrong.   
"Wow. You … uhm. T-that looks … I mean you look grate."  
"Oh thanks. I'm glad you like it, I wasn't sure if purple was my color, but I really like it."  
"It's a really nice color on you. And you're hair's beautiful too. I mean it's always been pretty but it really compliments your eyes when it's swept to the side like that."  
"Well thanks. That's r-really sweet of you." We stood there for a few seconds in silence before one of the people working at the stadium walks past and looks at us.   
"Miss you might want to get changed into your uniform, the ceremony has started so you'll be walking out soon."  
"Oh! Hop I'll be right back." He nodded and I headed off quickly getting changed and rejoining the group as they were walking out. I managed to catch up to Hop before he walked out and grabbed onto his hand taking stride next to him. He looked over at me with a smile on his face and we stepped out. There were people, other challengers all around us and even more people in the stands.   
Hop must've noticed me getting anxious because I feel his grip on my hand become a little tighter and I hear him whisper.  
"Don't worry, we're here together. And we're gonna take down everyone here the same way. Nothings gonna stop us." I nod.   
The rest of the ceremony went on and eventually we were done and on our way to the Dewdrop inn where we were gonna be staying the night. When we walk in I let go of Hops hand for the first time sense I grabbed onto it.   
"Sorry about that. I'm sure your hand is all cramped up and sweaty. I just … big crowds like that make me really nervous."  
"Hey don't worry about it. I don't mind really. Everyone gets scared sometime. But you'll always have me there when you get scared. And I know it'll be the other way around too. That's what friends are for."  
"Yeah, you're right. Well, we better get some sleep. Turffield is a pretty good walk from here and we gotta make it there tomorrow."  
"Yeah. But Mochi…"  
"What is it Hop?"  
"I really am glad we're doing this together. Having you as my friend … well it's always meant a lot to me. And now our friendship is gonna grow even stronger, ya know? I just … uhm, well. I wanted you to know that having you here is just as important to me as beating my brother, if not more." I felt a sting at my eyes, a sting of happiness. I walk closer putting my arms around him and hugging him.   
"I feel the same way. You mean a lot to me Hop. I … I. I wouldn't want anyone else to be here with me for all of this. Now let's go get some sleep." I feel him hug me back for a while before we part. He nods.  
"Yeah, you're right. Well … goodnight Mochi."  
"Goodnight Hop." We part ways going to our own rooms. I had trouble sleeping that night, but it wasn't because of the unfamiliar surroundings.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning was like any other. When I go down to the lobby I see Hop but Leon was with him. I walk over and wave at them both.  
"Good morning you two. How's it going?"  
"Good morning Mochi. Hope you slept well. You and Hop here have a big day ahead of you." I nod and Hop smiles.   
"Man I can't wait to get to Turffield."   
"I can imagine. I was the same way when I started my challenges. But just remember, even if you beat the first gym you still have a lot of training to do. The opponents you face will only get harder the further you progress. A lot of people don't make it passed the fire gym."   
"Yeah, I know Lee. But it's still an accomplishment to beat even one of the gyms."   
"I suppose you're right there. But just be careful you two. And stick together as much as you can. Support makes you even stronger." We nod.   
"By the way I thought it was cute the two of you holding hands at the ceremony last night." Suddenly Hop and I were both beet red in the face. All Leon did was laugh at the two of us standing there quiet like a pair of idiots.   
"Well I'd better go and let you two get off to your big adventure. Good luck out there guys." He said walking off with a wave. We both wave back and Hop finally turns back to look at me.   
"Well I guess we should check out and get going then huh?"  
"Yeah, let's." We check out of our hotel and start down route three heading straight for Turrfield. As we were walking a thought struck me and I stop to look at Hop.  
"Hey, isn't this the route with Sizzlipede?"  
"Hm? Oh yeah, you're right. Weren't you gonna catch one? It would be pretty good for the grass gym after all."   
"Yeah I was. I just have to find one. It might take a while, they're pretty hard to find from what I hear unless you have another pokemon with flash fire to lure it in. Seeing as it's probably gonna take a while you can go on ahead without me if you want."  
"Nah, that's okay. I'll help you look! That way it won't take as much time, and I can watch you catch it." I smile and nod.  
"Thanks Hop." He nods back and the two of us split patches and start looking.  
About an hour later there had been no luck, I didn't want to give up but I also didn't want to hold us up too long. I sigh and go to find which patch of grass Hop had found his way into. But as I was walking I hear something, a noise in the grass I hadn't heard before. I follow the noise, crouching down trying to be sneaky.   
I follow the noise a few feet before it finally comes into sight. A small Sizzlipede all by itself in the tall grass. I smile to myself before going closer trying to get the drop on it. I let Cordelia out of her pokeball quietly. Luckily she was made for this kind of stealthy approach. Without having to tell her she knew to sneak right up on it and hit it with a water type attack. Bullseye, the Sizzlipede was down, but not out.  
I see it get back onto its little legs and crawl around before standing up ready to fight again. I notice Hop on the other side watching now. I look to Cordelia.   
"Alright now, use pound." She moved quickly but the Sizzlipede managed to dodge. I guess I shouldn't be surprised with all those legs working together. She went for the same attack and nearly landed this time but just missed. Sizzlipede took this opportunity to use bug bite on Cordelia. It didn't have too much affect but I still kept an eye on her just in case.  
"Cordelia switch it up and use water gun!" She shot a quick blast of water and this time it connected knocking Sizzlipede on its back once again.   
"Now Mochi, throw your pokeball!" Hop yelled from across the grass. I nod and take out a grateball I had found while looking around and give it a throw. The ball traps it in and falls to the ground wiggling. Once, twice, three times and … it's caught! I jump up in the air.  
"Yes! Haha we did it!" Hop grabs the pokeball and walks over handing it to me with a smile.  
"Good job Mochi. You caught yourself a Sizzlipede. You gonna name it too?"  
"Yeah. But what should it be?" I think for a second before something comes to mind.   
"I know it's silly but, I'm gonna name him Hot Fire. It reminds me of something I heard about gym leader Kabu from one of my older siblings. And he does have his own Centiskorch." Hop laughs a bit.  
"It is a funny name for the little guy." I nod and take the pokeball to let Sizzlipede out. He looks around a bit before looking at me. I kneel down and hold my hand out.   
"Hi there. I'm Mochi. How would you like to come with me and my team on an adventure?" For a moment it's quiet, just staring at me. I felt a bit nervous and wondered if maybe it didn't want to be on my team after all. But as I was looking at the ground thinking I felt something on my hand.   
It was Sizzlipede, he was crawling up my arm and onto my shoulder. It sat there a moment taking in the view from above the grass before making a little noise. It sounded happy. I look at Hop who was still smiling.  
"I think it likes me. I'm so glad, for a second there I wasn't sure. And I didn't want to take it away from its home if it didn't want to go."   
"Well he seems pretty happy to me. But I'm not surprised, you're a grate trainer. And you're really kind. I think even the pokemon can see that. That's why they choose you Mochi."   
"You really think so?"   
"Definitely." He says with a nod. I smile and look back at Sizzlipede sitting on my shoulder.  
"Then how about we hurry over to Turffield and kick that grass gym leaders butt huh Hot Fire?"   
"Siizzz!" It cries wiggling its little legs.   
"Well you heard him, let's go!" I say giggling looking to Hop before taking off back down route 3."  
"Hey wait up! I thought running off in a hurry was my thing!" He said laughing following behind me.   
We made it through the cave pretty easily, running and laughing the whole way through. We even let the rest of our pokemon out so they could run and play with us. It wasn't until we reach the end of the cave that I see something off. There was a person, another gym challenger maybe, standing at the cave exit. Like they were waiting for something.   
"Hello." I say walking closer. He seemed to look at me with a snobbish deminor before speaking.   
"So you're the two trainers chosen by the champion huh? You don't look like much to me."  
"Excuse me?" I say giving him a more stern look. I knew what his game was now. He was trying to throw us off, make us feel like we weren't ready for the gym trials. Or like we couldn't beat him. But I knew better just by looking at him.   
"I'm Bede. I was chosen by chairman Rose. And I know for a fact I could pummel you both in a pokemon battle. I mean the chairman is far more important, and powerful than some champion. But for now I guess it'll have to be just one of you. So which one of you wants to battle me?"   
"I should've known you were chosen by the chairman. Mom did say to never trust a man with a bitch curl."  
"Huh?" I heard Hop say behind me. And even Bede was looking at me a little funny. A brow raised like he wasn't sure if he heard me right. I let out a sigh and channel my inner Opalia.(As my mother sometimes called it.) I grab Hops hand and pull him along with me walking right up to Bede getting face to face. I put my finger on his chest and give him the meanest look I can.   
"Look Bede. If you don't want me to pummel you instead of your pokemon then you better move. I may be nice but you're a bully, and my dad taught me exactly how to take care of a bully." I say lowering my voice. The cave was deathly silent for a while, but I could see something in Bede's eyes.   
Whether it was fear or something else wasn't clear. But he moved before flicking what little hair he had to the side.  
"Whatever. We'll battle later. I have more important things to do anyways then deal with the two of you. Good luck failing the first gym challenge." He left without another word and when he was gone I notice Hop looking at me. I look back at him.  
"I-I'm really sorry about all that. I didn't mean to be so mean to him he just … he was saying stuff about us and your brother and I-"   
"That was amazing! I've never seen you get so fired up like that Mochi. You really gave that guy a scare. I almost thought he was gonna go running for the hills for a second with how quiet he got. And look, now we're in Turrfield." I look over to see the small town. A few fields here and there, a pokemon center, some kind of myural on the hillside off in the distance, and Turffield stadium.   
"I guess you're right. I didn't even notice. So you're not mad at me for scaring him off even though he wanted to battle us?"  
"Hm? No, and plus you were right. He was just trying to be a bully. We'll find better opponents somewhere else I'm sure."  
"Okay. Well then, let's stop at the pokemon center and then head to Turffield stadium to get our first gym badges."  
"Yeah!" We make our way to the pokecenter and get our teams heald up. We buy a few things before leaving and making our way down to the stadium.  
"We finally made it Mochi, can you believe it? Turffield stadium. And to think in a few minutes we'll be facing our first gym leader."  
"I know, it's pretty exciting. You should go first seeing as I already had a battle today."  
"You sure?" I nod.  
"Yeah, positive. I know you've been waiting for this sense the day of Leon's big match."   
"Alright then. Cheer me on okay?"   
"You know I will." I say with a smile. He nods and runs to change clothes and go sign in. I head to the arena bleachers to find a good spot. I eventually sit down with all my pokemon. We were close enough to the front to where we all have a good view.   
Hop and Milo's battle started soon. Milo had three pokemon as did Hop. I sat there on the edge of my seat the whole time. Corvisquire was Hop's first pokemon on the field, and Milo sent out Gossifleur. Hop had an advantage so that was good. The battle starts with Milo's Gossifleur using razor leaf but it hardly did anything to Corvisquire.   
Hop countered with hone claws, but as Gossifleur went to attack again Corvisquire hit her with pluck doing a good amount of damage.  
"Wooooh! Go Hop, you're doing grate!" I cheered, my pokemon cheering along with me. The battle went on for only a few more minutes before Milo was forced to swap pokemon. Now he sent out Eldegoss which I assumed was his ace pokemon.   
I see Hop switch pokemon and send out Scorbunny. I smile knowing he had this match already won. Even if it wasn't always like this, it was a nice feeling to see your friend win. I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sounds of their pokemon dynomaxing. I see Scorbunny and Eldegoss both in much larger forms.   
Scorbunny landed an attack with one of it's max fire attacks, at the same time one of Eldegoss's attacks also landed on Scorbunny. There was so much dust kicked up you couldn't see the field, but when it cleared Hop stood there victorious.   
"Yes! He did it! Way to go Hop!" I shout jumping from my seat. I watch as he collects his badge and heads out. I run to meet up with him in the lobby. When I see him I nearly tackle him with a hug.   
"You did it, that was amazing Hop! You and your team did really good."  
"Heh thanks. I gotta say it was pretty awesome. And now it's your turn. Good luck! I'll go take your seat in the bleachers. Me and my team will be cheering you on the whole time."  
"Oh, right. Well I guess I better get going then." I take a deep breath and head over to the sign in table. I get ready and head out to the stadium seeing Milo waiting there. I walk out and shake hands with him.   
"Good luck. I won't be holding back." He said smiling at me. I nod and we take a few steps back taking our positions. I send out Hot Fire as planned and he throws out his Gossifleur like before.   
"Hot Fire use bug bite!" It attacked Gossifleur, damaging it quite a bit. Gossifleur managed to hit it with a razor leaf like it did with Hop. Hot Fire quickly recovers and counters with ember knocking Gossifleur out.   
"Not bad." Milo commented. I smile at Sizzlipede.  
"We did it buddy. Just one more to go!" He nods clearly ready for the next enemy. Milo throws out Eldegoss and we both dynomax to start our turns.   
"Eldegoss use rapid spin!" It moved quickly and managed to hit Hot Fire but he wasn't near ready to give up. He countered with another bug bite but when he grabs on he uses ember.   
"Yeah that's it! You're doing amazing! Just a little more fire buddy.!" Eldegoss tried to struggle but when it slips out of his bite Hot Fire hits Eldegoss point blank in the face with another ember. And just like that she was out.   
"Man who knew you could fight like that buddy. That was perfect!" Hot Fire shrinks back down and I run over picking him up.  
"You did so good, I'm so proud of you!"  
"Siiiiz!" He shouted squirming happily in my hands. Milo walked over holding out a badge for me. I take it from him and connect it to the ring they were made to fit into.   
"You and Sizzlipede did grate. Keep this up and you'll be giving Leon a run for his money. Your partner pokemon seem to have some real spunk."  
"Thank you. And you were a grate opponent. Hopefully we can have a rematch some day."  
"Oh, I'm sure we will." We say goodbye and I make my way out to meet with Hop again.  
"You did it Mochi! And man, who knew your little Hot Fire had so much bite to him?"  
"Right? I mean he kicked total but out there!"  
"Sizzli Sizz!" We both laugh. As we stand there I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pull it out and see it's a message from my mother. Oh boy. I open it quickly and read it silently.  
"We all watched your matches, you two kicked butt! We'll all be waiting for you in Hulbury so hurry on into town. Sorry it's a little late but it took a while for your cousins and siblings to all get into town. But they can't wait to meet your friend. And make sure to bring your appetites cause your aunt and I are cooking up a HUGE dinner. Love you and see you soon ❤" Hop must've been looking over my shoulder because I could already hear his stomach rumbling at the mention of food.   
"Oh man, your mom makes some of the best food! We gotta hurry Mochi. I can't wait to eat and meet more of your family! Man this adventure is THE BEST!" I chuckle and put my phone away.   
"Alright. Then let's get going. It's a pretty good walk to Hulbury." He nods and we take off down the next road, to the next chapter of our adventure.


	5. Chapter 5

Hop and I had made our way to Hulbury doing some light training on the way. When I see the town coming into view I felt a bit nervous. I wanted Hop to meet my family but I had this feeling my mom had told them all kinds of embarrassing things. I push those feelings to the back of my head and keep hurry forward. We make it into town and I turn to Hop.  
"Well we made it. Now we have to make our way to my Aunts house. I'll warm you know, between my cousins and my siblings there's gonna be a lot of people."  
"Don't worry I'll be fine. I'm really excited to meet them all. I mean the only ones I've ever met are your parents."  
"Yeah the others are all pretty nice. But seeing as I'm one of the youngest they're kind of embarrassing on purpose sometimes."  
"Yeah family can be like that I guess. I mean Lee is like that sometimes, and my mom too." I nod looking for the right house as we walk up the hill. When we get to the top I see it. I walk to the front door and knock. Before too long I hear someone on the other side. I look to Hop who had a big smile on his face as usual.   
"There you are Mochi! Oh look how much you've grown it's so good to see you! Come here you tiny little bun." It was my uncle Zach. He was fairly tall with spikey black hair and bright blue eyes. He squeezed me in a hug and I hug him back.   
"Hi uncle Zach! It's good to see you too. This is my friend Hop that I'm doing my challenges with."   
"Hi there Hop. I'm Zach."  
"Nice to meet you sir." Hop said giving a friendly wave. Zach seemed to look him over before smiling and nodding to himself.  
"Your mom is right, you guys would be pretty cute together. But if he tries any funny business you just tell me and your dad and we'll take care of him."  
"Huh?" Hop tilted his head to the side. My face went bright red and I grab Hop pulling him past my uncle and into the house. Arcius help me. This was gonna be the most embarrassing day of my life. When we walk into the house everyone turns around seeing the two of us.  
"Hey you guys made it!" I see one of my sisters walking over. My brothers and cousins following. Oh boy … who knew how this was gonna end.  
"Hop this is Winter, my big sister. And that's Cassius and Cassien. They're the oldest brothers and they're twins as you can tell. And these are my cousins. That's Rina, that one's Nami, and this is Drake." Winter suddenly hugs me putting me in her chest while she nuzzles the top of my head.  
"Oh it's so good to see my little sister. I've missed your cute little face so much!"   
"Yeah well you're not going to get to see her again if you keep suffocating her Winter." The twins said in synch. Winter let go just to turn around and bap them both on the head.  
"Oh hush you two, you're just jealous cause I got the first hug." She retorted, sticking her tongue out at them. They both loomed unamused. They walk over and hug me too before turning their attention to Hop.   
"So you're our sisters friend?" They ask. I stepping front of Hop a bit already knowing where this was going.   
"Yes, my friend." I narrow my eyes at them but they don't seem to be paying much attention, they were too busy staring a whole through poor Hop. Cassius then sighs and looks to Cassien. They both just. Nod and Cassius hold his hand out to Hop.  
"It's nice to meet you." Hop shakes his hand.  
"It's nice to meet you too. Man Mochi I had no idea your family was so big."  
"These are just the ones that could make it. The others are so far away it would take them months to get back home. But I understand, they're on journeys of their own."   
"Wow, sounds pretty cool." I nod. Winter then moves over to him.   
"So you're Hop. Aren't you just a cutie." She says pinching his cheek but he doesn't seem to mind he just laughs a bit.   
"Yup, it's nice to meet you. You and Mochi both look a lot like your mom. Though your hair seems to have a more silver tone like your dads."  
"Yeah, mom says it's because I get his wild side. But I think we can all agree she's the real wild one." We all nod. I then notice My cousins poke their heads around coming closer. Nami pokes her head between the twins.   
"Hey don't forget about us. Like she said before I'm Nami. It's nice to meet ya Hop." She said giving a little wave.   
"You too Nami."   
"And these are my siblings."   
"Sup." Drake said nodding.   
"Hello." Rina added.   
"Why don't we show ya around Hop?" Nami said grabbing Hop and pulling him towards the rest of the house.  
"H-hey, Nami!" I say quickly following behind not wanting to leave Hop alone with any of them. I hear my father from the kitchen call out.  
"Play nice kids!"   
"I don't know what he's talking about, we're always nice." Winter said with a slight smirk behind her words. We walked around the house showing Hop all the rooms of the house. After a while we made our way to the back yard.   
"Why don't you guys let your pokemon out to play with ours. Maybe they can help 'em train a bit." Nami said, turning back to the two of us.  
"Sure, that would be awesome. Come on out everyone." Hop threw his team out and I did the same.   
"You have a pretty good starting team Mochi." Winter said looking at them. I nod and smile.  
"Yeah, I'm really proud of them." Cassius and Cassien throw out their pokemon next. Cassius's team consisted of a male Meowstic, a female Galarian Rapidash, a female Espeon, a male Reuniclus, a male Malamar, and a female Alolan Raichu.   
"Wow there's so many I've never seen before!" Hop said excited. I smile at my brother.  
"You're pokemon all look super strong Cassius, not surprising. Your Espurr has even evolved into a Meowstic. I can't wait until Dutchess gets that strong." Little Dutchess made one of her cute little noises and runs over to play with her big brother Meowstic.   
Cassien starts throwing his out. Another male Meowstic, a female Umbreon, a female Alolan Persian, a male Zoroark, a male Weavile, amd a female Sableye.  
"Well don't leave us out you two." Winter said throwing out a all female team, a Meowstic, a Aromatisse, a Sylveon, a Alcremie, a Alolan Ninetails, and Altaria who wore a necklace with a altarianite hanging from it.   
"Wow you have a mega stone?" I ask, looking to Winter. She nods.  
"Yup, I won it in a battle. It makes her a Fairy Dragon. Pretty cool right?"  
"It's amazing!" I say petting Altaria.  
Drake was next. His team was a female Dragonair, a male Haxorus, a male Salamance, a female Garchomp, a male Turtonator, and a female Noivern.   
Nami's team was a female Seadra, a female Milotic, a female Vaporeon, a male Inteleon, a female Lapras, and a male Sharpedo.   
Last was Rina with a little male Riolu, a female Passimian, a female Poliwrath, a female Blaziken, a male Sorfetch'd, and a male Kommo-o. I look around, all their teams were so amazing. I could tell by the look on his face that Hop though so too.   
"Man you guys have AMAZING teams! I can't wait to build my team and get them that strong. We have a good way to go but we'll get there."  
"Yeah, I can't wait to have a full team, I don't know what it'll look like just yet but Hop's right, we still have a long way to go."  
"Eh you'll get there in no time little Mochi. I mean look at all of us. Plus our mom and dad, ans ojr aunt and uncle, and even our cousins. Our whole family is made up of strong trainers." Winter said.   
"And from what I hear Hop's brother is the current Galar champion." Rina added, petting Riolu.   
"Yeah he is, he's awesome." Hop said with a big smile on his face.   
"Man too bad he isn't here. You guys have some pokemon I bet he hasn't even seen." He added.  
"I'm sure we'll get to at least see him, I mean we were planning on staying to watch the rest of Mochi's challenge."  
"You were?" I ask looking at them. They all nod their heads.  
"That's grate! It'll be nice to get to see you guys whenever I want for a while. I've missed you guys."  
"Aww we missed you too little Mochi." Winter says, pulling me into another hug. I hug her back before managing to pull myself away. While we stood around talking our pokemon were playing. Dutchess was playing with her brothers and sister while the others were playing with my cousins and siblings other pokemon.   
"Why don't we join them? We could play a game of tag or something." Nami suggested.   
"Sounds like fun." I say, we all agree and get into positions.   
"Alright, now who's first to be it?" Hop asked.   
"I'll go first." I say smiling.   
"Alright then. Ready … set … GO!" Nami shouted and everyone took off. I try to go after Cassien first but he was too fast. His legs were a lot longer than mine so I had no chance of keeping up. I wait, pretending to still be after Cassien. But when I see Winter pass by me I turn quickly and tap her shoulder just in time.  
"Got you! Haha." I take off running the other way and Winter starts chasing after Drake. He jumps over a log and turns quickly around a tree giving her the slip, and causing her to run right into Nami. She took her chance and tapped Nami on the back.   
"Your turn!" Nami looks around and sees Hop closest to her and takes off after him.   
"I'm gonna get you!" She shouted after Hop.  
"It won't be that easy!" He said laughing as he ran. We were all having a good time.   
Hours passed without us realizing, by time our mothers came out to get us the sun was going down and we were all worn out. No one had been able to catch the twins so at the end we all ganged up on them which led to a laughing dog pile.   
"Kids, dinners ready!" We all head back into the house and the food smells hit us right in the nose.   
"Man I've never smelt anything that good." Hop said putting his hand over his stomach. When we get to the kitchen there's a buffet sitting on the counters and the table.   
"Aw man this is awesome, I'm so hungry." I say picking up a plate.   
"Well dig in everyone." My aunt said passing out plates and utensils. Everyone was filling their plates and then we all sat down together at a huge table.   
"Man this is grate. We should do this more often." Zach said looking around the table.   
"Yeah, it's nice having everyone together like this." Nina agreed.   
"Thanks for inviting me. I've had such a good time meeting you guys and your pokemon." Hop said with a mouth full of food.   
"Well a friend of Mochi's is always welcome at our tables." My mother said, giving Hop a smile.   
"I'm glad to see our sister has such a good friend too." Winter added.   
"Yeah, having Hop with me has been really nice. It makes being around so many strangers easier. And keeps me from feeling alone."   
"Aww you two are too sweet." My mom says. My dad then looks at Hop and I can see the twins looking at him too. I knew they wouldn't do anything but it still made me feel nervous.   
"By the way I have a gift for each of you. I'll give it to you before you leave for the water gym tomorrow." My mom said.  
"A gift?" I question.  
"What kind of gift?"  
"Well that would ruin the surprise." She said winking at me.   
"Oh, okay."   
We all sit around eating and talking. It was so nice to have a big family dinner. And having Hop here was nice too. It was good to know my family seemed to like him pretty well. At the end of dinner we all helped clean up and put away the leftovers.   
"Alright, now that that's done Zach and I will show you two to your rooms.' E nod and both head off. They take us to our rooms and everyone else goes off to theirs changing into pajamas and climbing into bed with our pokemon.   
That night I kept having strange dreams about the forest back in Wedgehurst. I would see the silhouette of the pokemon from before and try to chase after it. But I just kept ending up back at this odd looking shrine. There sat an old, almost mangled looking sword and shield. I pick them up to examine them but couldn't find anything.   
"How strange, where did these come from?" My voice sounds distorted amd the air feels strange somehow. Everything felt so real. And then -   
"Awoooooo!" It was the same strange howl from before. I turn around to see the silhouette standing behind me now. Staring me down. I didn't move, didn't even breathe. When I try to take a step back it lunges at me.   
The next thing I knew I was sitting up in bed, sweat coming from my forehead. I look around and see I'm still at my aunts house, my pokemon still fast asleep next to me.   
"I … maybe I should get some water." I get up out of my bed and make my way down to the kitchen. I stand at the sink letting the water fill my cup while staring out the back window.   
"Mochi?" I nearly jump out of my skin but hold in my scream. I turn around to see Hop at the bottom of the steps.   
"Hop, what're you doing up?"  
"I was gonna ask you the same thing."  
"Oh, well. I was just having these strange dreams."   
"Oh. Well, they're just dreams right?"  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. Sorry if I woke you up."  
"You didn't wake me up. I guess I was just having trouble falling asleep is all." I nod and pick up my now over full glass of water and take a sip. Hop walks closer and leans on the sink standing next to me now.  
"You okay? You seem a little spooked."  
"Yeah I'm fine. Like you said they're just dreams. So there's nothing to be afraid of. And … you're here now, so I don't feel so scared anymore." Hop smiles, illuminated by the moonlight through the window.   
"I'm glad I make you feel safe. I'll always have your back. I … I would never let anything hurt you." He and I were both blushing. I move and wrap my arms around him hugging him tight. I feel him wrap his arms around me and hug back.   
"I want to stay by your side, Hop. It makes me happy."  
"I wanna stay by you too. I've never had anyone else like you in my life. You're really special to me Mochi, to everyone." I look up at him not letting go yet.   
"Then it's a promise right. That we'll always stick together?"  
"Yeah, it's a promise." We stood there staring at each other for a moment in the silence of the night and the light of the moon.   
"W-well … I guess we should try to go back to bed. We don't want to be tired tomorrow at the gym."  
"Yeah. Don't forget your water." I nod and pick it up. We head up the stairs and towards our rooms. As I was about to walk through my door, Hop looks over at me.  
"Hey, Mochi."  
"Hm?"   
"Thanks again for today. It was amazing. Your family is grate. And it felt good that they all seemed to … well accept me. Like I'm already part of your family. Not that my family isn't like that. It's just, it feels really good to be part of your life."   
"Yeah, it felt nice having you here with us. And we'll always be part of each others life's now."  
"You're right. Well, goodnight Mochi."  
"Goodnight Hop … I … I'll see you in the morning." He nods and we both go back into our rooms. I lay there for a while staring at the door before sleep overtakes me once more. My thoughts no longer on the creature in the woods.


End file.
